


Rocko's Modern Life

by KuHana



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Just a few one shots that I wanted to throw togeather when watching Rocko's Modern Life





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> short little story that I hope you guys like

Malinda was currently spending all her time in the kitchen, trying to perfect her next best recipe- a lemon tart. It was her latest task, given to her by the head chief himself and if she didn’t have it done by Friday, said chief was never going to let her live it down. It would be a black mark on her record, or something along those lines.

To make matters worse, the stove in her apartment decided this week was the week it would stop working. The electrician man said it would take about a few days to fix, and that was time Malinda just didn’t have. She needed that tart done as soon as possible if she wanted to keep her job. 

Her stress only built from there; work was getting harder, her recipe was now on the back burner, and her job, as well as a possible promotion, was on the line. 

One day, to forget some of that stress, Malinda decided it would be a good idea to spend the afternoon at Rocko’s house, just watching old reruns on the TV. Black and white movies always calmed the fox down, except this time around, it must have not worked so well. 

“You don’ look so great.”

Malinda shifted on the sofa and looked down at Rocko. He sat next to her on said sofa with his large tail hanging off to the side lazily. His small hand rested on top on her thigh and his dog was wedged between her feet. 

“Ya I… had a rough week.”

Rocko didn’t say anything, just stayed quiet and waited for her to continue.

“Well,” Matilda started, and from that point on she explained all about her dilemmas. One after the other, all pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall. She told the wallaby everything, leaving nothing out, not even if she wanted to. She told Rocko everything, every possible detail. She'd kick herself for babbling on about her problems later. 

Slowly, as Malinda talked she could feel the room start to spin and her head hurt, promising a headache later on. By the time the fox was done telling her ‘sad tale’, Rocko, being the ever helpful animal that he was, offered his kitchen to her. 

“Really?”

"Sure, it's really no problem." The wallaby shrugged and stood up on the sofa to kiss Malina's forehead. 

“Thanks, I owe you one.”


	2. Leap Frogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching the Leap Frogs episode and though it would be fun to write this in

Malinda shuffled the papers from the passenger seat of her car into her hands. She made sure they were all in order before slipping out from the small buggy, locking it, and making her way across Rocko’s lawn. So far, the restaurant had steady business and she was getting ample time in the kitchen. However, this also meant more paperwork. Courtesy of her boss.

All Malinda wanted to do right now was spread herself out on the sofa and just… forget about the sleepless night ahead of her. But before she could knock on the door, a deep, gravelly voice stopped her. 

She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. “Oh, hello Mr. Bighead.” 

The grumpy toad gave his sometimes neighbor a grouchy smile. That could only mean one of two things: he either wanted something or he had dirt on her. She was pretty positive it was the first. 

“You,” Mr. Bighead bellowed, “Your the one who’s good with paperwork. Heard you got a friend in city hall.”

Malinda gulped well ya, she was pretty good with paperwork, but the last bit was news to her. 

“Y-yes, I know my way around paper…?” It was honestly the oddest sentance the fox had ever muttered in her entire life. She ruffled her long hair and tried to push down her exhaustion. Afterall, she still had a rather okay reputation with the male toad and opted to keep it that way. 

“Good, good. Then you wouldn't mind helping me with mine.” 

It wasn't a request, more of a friendly demand, one that Malinda couldn't turn down, even if she wanted to. So the fox simply shrugged, too tired to care or protest, and followed Mr. Bighead to his front door. It took a minute, but the toad eventually unlocked the front door, opening it to a rather… odd scenario. 

Inside stood Miss. Bighead, dresses in a pink bathrobe, handing money to Rocko, who had nothing but his triangle pattern boxers on. 

Both Malinda and Mr. Bighead blinked, frozen with sock. Neither could make sense of what was happening. But it got even weirder when Miss. Bighead suddenly grabbed the stiff wallabies shoulders and smacked her lips against his in a wet, sloppy kiss. 

Malinda gasped and suddenly felt the need to cover her eyes. 

When Miss. Bighead let Rocko go, he stumbled back and quickly tried to explain away the situation. “Ah, um M-Mr. Bighead, M-Malinda… this isn't… I, um… it’s not what you think! She… oh, um… she was… and I just… see… ahem, um.”

Rocko eminently turned red and started playing with his fingers. A rotten nervous habit the wallaby picked up during his childhood in Australia. To make matters worse, the poor thing practically fell apart under the eyes of both Malinda and the two Bigheads. 

“You saw my wife,” Mr. Bighead slowly muttered, his face a mix of anger and shock, “in her bathrobe... isn't it horrible?”

Rocko shook more. “It's n-not like that, honest- wait, say 'at again?” The wallaby couldn’t believe his ears. This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting- the sniffling beside him peeked his ears and he realized it was the misses. He gulped, chancing a glance over at the female toad. 

She was sniffling, wiping at her eyes. Rocko silently swallowed whatever fear he had and quickly shuffled over to Miss. Bighead. He took her hand in his much smaller ones and spoke. 

“Mr. Bighead, this is quite the Miss. Bighead you got here and if I wasn’t a gentleman I would… em… I…” 

Rocko stuttered and quickly kissed Miss. Bigheads knuckles before hightailing it out of there, shutting the door behind him and spitting out the saliva in his mouth. In front of him, still holding all her papers, was Malinda. She eyed the half nude wallaby, wondering whether she should be mad or confused. 

“Rocko-“

Rocko quickly grabbed her wrist and made a beeline for his house. 

—

“So, let me get this straight. She tried to… to seduce you because Mr. Bighead was neglecting her?”

Rocko played with his hands and nodded. “Yes. ‘at’s ‘bout right.” 

“And you had no part in it?” 

Rocko nodded. He was still pretty nervous, despite telling Malinda the truth. He knew he didn’t do anything wrong, per say, but something inside him refused to ease down. His mind was still high on… something and his hands felt the need to stay active. 

Malinda watched and after a moment, sighed. She leaned back on Rocko’s bed and spread her arms out. Honestly, she was just too tired to think about this. Besides, she trusted the wallaby- she had no reason not to. “Okay, if you say nothing happened, I believe you.”

“Y-you do?”

Malinda shrugged. “Well, ya. You’ve given me no reason not to yet-“

She was cut off when two stringy arms wrapped around her hips and a wet snout pressed against her side, nuzzling her soft fur. She giggled, forgetting about the events of the day.


	3. Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched the static cling trailer and I'm sooo excited!

“See ya short stack.”

“I didn’t see ya down there, shorty.”

“Man, I almost stepped on ya. Sorry lil’ bud.”

All his life, Rocko had heard it all. Everywhere he went, there was someone who just so happened to notice how short he was and they just had to comment on it. Because seeing a 3.5 foot tall wallaby was just so amazing. 

Honestly, could he go one day without being reminded that-

“Hey shrimp.” It was his boss. “No daydreamin' on the job.”

No, apparently he couldn’t. Rocko huffed and put his cheek in his palm, watching people pile into the comic store he worked at one by one. It was an annual sale today, and he was the only employee on duty. Lucky him. 

It was only made better when almost every customer would comment on his abnormal height. Weather it was good or bad (it was usually bad), Rocko’s mood grew bitter by the hour. 

When five o’clock rolled around, and the store was pretty much empty, a certain purple fox made her appearance. Malinda was in the neighborhood, running a few arons, when she decided to stop by. 

She skimmed the comic books that decorated the many shelf’s of the store. None really caught her eye, but she did find one Heffer would like. His birthday was coming up anyway, so she picked up a few issues of his favorite comic books and made her way to the check out. 

“Hey,” She greeted the wallaby, who was broken out of his daydream. “How much?”

Rocko smiled sleepily and opened the register. “13.95. Are those for Heff?”

Malinda nodded. “Yup. Are… how much longer till closing?”

“Oh… oh ‘bout an hour or so.” Rocko shifted on his box, trying to look taller. In reality, Malinda was naturally taller than her mate and for the most part, Rocko didn’t mind. But recently, he was starting to become self continues of the high difference. Popular vote shows that women like taller guys and he… well, that just wasn’t possible. 

“Say, do you… I um” Rocko rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you notice anythin’ different?”

Malinda pocketed the comics into a bag and eyed Rocko, looking him over. “No.” She rubbed her arm. “Did you do something with your hair?”

Rocko glanced up and rubbed the area between his ears. “No, should I? I mean, no, I… I’m taller.”

Malina blinked, obviously lost.

“See.” Rocko measured himself with his hand and compared it to Malinda’s height. True to his word, he was about a few hairs taller than her. 

Malinda arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh? I guess you are.” She leaned over and kissed his nose. “Congrats, but for the record, I like you better short.”

Rocko never complained about his height after that day.


	4. Secret Recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a pie is... confusing

“I dun understand.”

Malinda arched an eyebrow. “What’s not to understand?”

Rocko scratched his ears and tried to see what Malinda saw, but he couldn't even see over the countertops thanks to his short stature. He tried to jump up and see the pie the fox was working on, but he only glimpsed the yellow top of it. 

“I still dun understand.”

Malinda brushed some of her bangs out of her face and finished putting on the white fluff on the pie. She wiped her hands on her apron and glanced down at Rocko. “Can you even see it?”

Rocko’s grey cheeks turned a dark red and he suddenly found the floor very interesting. “No,” he said, drawing out the ‘o’. He shuffled his feet and tried to look taller, but felt kinda stupid and stopped right after. 

Malinda giggled and pushed over a stool with her foot. She smirked and went back to decorating the pie. Not even a second later, she heard Rocko hop up on the stool and watch her work. The female fox suppressed a chuckle and continued to work. 

“Hey there,” Malinda said, taking some of the white fluff and smudging it on Rocko’s nose. The wallaby shivered an licked off the fluff. 

“Tastes good.”

“I’d hope so, it’s the restaurants new secret topping.” 

“... I still dun understand why it's the best.” Rocko scratched his head. Malinda rolled her eyes and bumped her hips against his, playfully. 

“Just… just watch and be amazed.”

Rocko rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. ‘Yes, dear.”


	5. Chubby

Rocko wasn't exactly the best when it came to being physically fit, he could admit that much. After all, he didn’t exercise that often, work took up most of his time. He ate pretty healthy, but often smacked in between meals and sometimes, more often than Rocko would like to think, he had a little midnight snake in front of the telly. 

It wasn't like the wallaby didn’t try and go on a diet- he did. He tried everything, from eating nothing but the skins of fruit to running every morning, but it never lasted to long. Rocko either got to sick from eating too little or too exhausted from running. That led to the end of the diet he was on and the circle started all over again. 

Rocko would often talk to his parents about it, but they would always replay with the same answer. 

“Your a growing boy,” they would say. “You need your food and if you eat that means your healthy. You are perfectly fine.” 

Rocko didn’t know whether to believe them or not. Sure, half of his brain did but the other half always nagged and nagged and nagged, saying how he should take a better look at himself in the mirror. The constant inner turmoil often lead to long days in bed and multiple cups of hot coffee- that didn’t help too much with his weight either. 

Today was really no difference; Rocko was in bed with a hot cup of dark coffee on the table side. The only real difference was that Malinda was in bed with him, reading one of her mystery novels. She had had a long night shift at the restaurant and wanted to do nothing but relax. She just didn’t expect Rocko to do the same. 

Halfway through her book, Malinda decided to say something. She marked her place and put her novel down. “Rocko, do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk ‘bout whut?”

Malinda rolled her eyes and fixed her reading glasses. “This whole pity party isn't really you, dear.” 

Rocko shifted and poked his head out from under the covers. His ears drooped and he rubbed his tired eyes. “The’s nothin’ really to talk about.”

She arched her eyebrow. “Oh ya, then why are you in bed, wise guy?”

Rocko sunk into his covers and said nothing. 

“Uhu. Don’t tell me this is about what I think it is.”

“It’s not,” Rocko mumbled. 

“Sure, sure… are you ready to talk about it now?”

Rocko muttered something and sunk deeper under the covers. “I… I dun wanna talk about it.”

Malinda sighed, she couldn't make him talk about it if he didn’t want to so she did the next best thing, she went on a small rant about the society's ‘perfect’ body shape. She talked about how only 1% of the population actually had this ‘perfect body’ and how the rest where putting themselves through hell to get it. She talked about how she through it was wrong and how health was often suffering from all these new body slimming methods. 

Rocko ruffled out from under the covers, giving the fox a sheepish smile. “Thanks, luv.” He leaned over and kissed her nose. Malinda smiled and felt her shoulders turn red with a blush. “And for the record, I like the way you look.” 

Rocko chuckled and that night, he slept with ease.


End file.
